The White Fangs Legacy
by heavy147
Summary: This is my second story of the sequel of The son of the White fang in this story Naruto graduates from the academy to be a Genin and teaming up With Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto will encounter many things under this story and he will have to go through the hard truth full summary inside.
Full summary: This is the second sequel of Son of the White fang, this is the beginning of Naruto's life as a ninja here we will encounter many things in his life and we will also learn more about his life before Kakashi.

Man i suck at summaries.

This is the only time i will put a disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and will never own him.

Memories

 _By no means average_

 _as long as she's got to have_

 _it_

 _baby you're a perfect ten_

 _i like the way you work it_

 _no diggity i gotta bag it up_

 _\- Chet Faker/No diggity -_

Years had past, time flew away the kid was twelve years now and was going to be a genin in a few days, Kakashi smiled as he looked into Naruto's room he was used to watch his son sleep ever since the day he got Naruto back.

 **Flashback**

 _''Pup can you hear me... Naruto.''_

 _No answer._

 _''Naruto please open your eyes.''_

 _No answer._

 _''Pup please be there please i can't do this without you.''_

 _Asuma walked up to Kakashi and put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed tightly ''Kakashi.''_

 _''No... no... no i don't believe it he isn't dead Naruto please can you hear me please open your eyes please.''_

 _No answer._

 _Kakashi's body was shaking violently he was screaming inside his mind he looked for a pulse but didn't find any._

 _''Please i beg you not him please i love him too much to lose him.''_

 _He was crying he couldn't care less that Asuma was there, he hugged Naruto's body to his chest and pleaded._

 _Gemma, Bayate and Guy ran into the room only to be in shook they saw Kakashi on his knees hugging Naruto's body to his chest they saw that he was crying Asuma stood next to him and held his shoulder._

 _''No Asuma don't tell me.'' Hayate asked._

 _Asuma only looked at them but they understood what was wrong Naruto Hatake was dead ''Kakashi i'm sorry.'' said Guy._

 _''No he isn't dead he can't be please i beg you don't take him away.'' Kakashi looked up to the heaven he could feel his tears running down to droop from his chin and hit Naruto's cheek._

 _''Daddy.'' Naruto said in a low voice only Kakashi could hear._

 _Kakashi stirred could it be true he looked down to see Naruto looking at him with a lazy look in his eyes ''Naruto.'' he screamed out and hugged the boy in a tight grip and he was never gonna let go Naruto snuggled into Karachi's chest, Asuma backed away to the others with a smile on his face ''Those two really are father and son.ää the others nodded in union._

 _''Are we going home daddy.'' Naruto asked as Kakashi cupped his cheek._

 _''Yeah pup we are i will never leave you again i promise i love you with all my heart.''_

 _Naruto smiled and leaned into Karachi's hand ''Love you daddy.'' he feel asleep from exhaustion, Kakashi hugged him as he stood he turned around and walked out from the room and the others burned down Enzo's head quarters to the ground._

 **End of flashback**

Ever since that day Kakashi never left Naruto he remembered the wounds Naruto had and he blamed everything on himself for not protecting Naruto for letting the kyuubi take control over him, for letting Danzo abuse him almost to death and now nightmares plagued Naruto every night.

Even if it was nine years ago he still blamed himself, he couldn't go to bed because of the feeling Naruto will have nightmares of kyuubi every single night he remembered that his friends told him it wasn't his fault that this happened to Naruto.

But he couldn't care less because deep inside he knew it was his fault.

He had watched Naruto grow every single day and he couldn't be more proud but every day it was harder to keep the secret of Naruto's real family, of his real name what he was containing inside his body the truth would only destroy him.

Kakashi thought back to the day Naruto would start his training he couldn't help but laugh at that memory.

 **Flashback**

 _Naruto, Kakashi and Asuma walked to training ground three, the kid was jumping around with joy until he was lifted from the ground and was placed on Kakashi's shoulders._

 _''Easy pup remember save the energy for training.'' Kakashi said._

 _''But dad i can't help it just because you're old and cranky dosen't mean i am going to be like you.'' Naruto said as he grinned at his dad._

 _Kakashi grumbled_ _ **''I'm only 29 years old.''**_ _thought Kakashi._

 _Asuma burst out laughing at Kakashi's expression._

 _''Shut up Asuma you don't look so good, you either.'' said Kakashi._

 _''But dad uncle Asuma has black hair i have silver your hair i gray.'' Naruto said as he and Asuma laughed at Kakashi._

 _Kakashi sighed as they came to the training grounds Naruto jumped down with excitement._

 _''Hey pup come here for a second.'' Kakashi called at him._

 _''What is it dad.'' Naruto asked._

 _''Here.'' Kakashi handed over a piece of paper to Naruto._

 _''Umm dad what am i suppose to do with this?'' Naruto asked as he tilted his head in confusion._

 _Asuma looked at him and sighed ''It's a unique paper that reacts to even the slightest amount of chakra, it's made from special trees fed and natured chakra if you run your chakra through this paper we'll find out which nature you have._

 _Naruto was looking at Kakashi and Asuma still confused, Kakashi sighed ''If you have fire as affinity the paper burns if you have water it get's soggy if you have wind it tears in half if it's earth it crumbles and if you have lightning it wrinkles.''_

 _''Okay i think i understand.'' Naruto said._

 _Kakashi eye smiled at him ''Naruto do you remember when i explained what chakra was.''_

 _''Yeah i remember.'' Naruto said as he still was confused._

 _Kakashi and Asuma glanced at each other and nodded in union ''Naruto try pouring in some chakra into the paper.'' Asuma said._

 _''Okay here we go.''_

 _The wind blew and leaves followed the sound of wrinkle paper came in hearing and a second after that the paper tore in half, both Kakashi and Asuma smirked at this. Kakashi because the paper wrinkled for lightning and Asuma for the torn paper._

 _''Looks like you have lightning and wind as affinity pup which is good because i have lightning as affinity and Asuma has wind.'' Kakashi said as he smiled at Naruto's speechless expression._

 _''Hey Naruto what's wrong.'' Asuma asked._

 _Kakashi kneeled down ''Hello pup are you there.'' Kakashi waved his hand infront of Naruto's face, Naruto looked up and jumped on Kakashi hugging him so hard so they fell to the ground._

 _''I'm more than okay i got the same affinity as my dad and uncle.'' Naruto screamed in joy._

 **End of flashback**

After that Naruto trained non stop sometimes Kakashi felt bad because he thought he had taken Naruto's childhood from him but the truth was Naruto choose training after all the only thing Naruto wanted was to make his father proud.

Over the years Naruto gained talent, friends and a family Kakashi was his father Asuma was his uncle Kurinai was his aunt and Kiba was his brother.

But the rest of the village wasn't in agreement about Naruto they only saw him as a monster that shouldn't be alive he remembered the first time Naruto got home from Kiba with a black eye.

Kakashi was furious with the thought of Naruto being hurt again, he had been trying to get Naruto to tell him who it was that hit him but Naruto only said i fell.

 **Flashback**

 _Kakashi was resting on the couch with a book on his face but he woke when he heard the door open ''Hey pup how is Kiba.'' asked Kakashi._

 _Naruto didn't answers he just walked straight too his room._

 _''Pup.'' Kakashi asked._

 _No answer._

 _Kakashi stood and walked over to Naruto's room._

 _''Pup.'' he asked after he knocked on the door, he didn't get any answer he tried again and again but every time he knocked he got more nervous._

 _''Naruto i'm coming in.''_

 _''NO.'' Naruto roared out._

 _Kakashi was silent for a minute taking a deep breath ''Why.'' he asked ''Why can't i come in.''_

 _''Because i don't want you to.''_

 _''Please Naruto.'' Kakashi said as he leaned forward to touch the door with his forehead._

 _He didn't like this at all usually Naruto would jump on him the second he got home but now something was wrong and he knew it, the feeling got worse over the silence no one said anything for a while Kakashi sighed until he heard light sobs from Naruto, he heard footsteps towards the door he backed away and the door opened to reveal Naruto hurt tears running down his cheeks._

 _''Now you know why.'' Naruto said._

 _Kakashi feel to his knees_ _ **''Not again why him.''**_ _he thought._

 _Naruto looked up from the floor when he heard a ''thud'' he saw his dad cry infront of him, feeling the need to make it stop he walked over to Kakashi and hugged his chest._

 _''Dad stop please... it's okay.'' Naruto said._

 _''It's not okay who hurt you.''_

 _''No one.''_

 _''Pup please you need to tell me who did this to you.''_

 _''No one i fell.''_

 _''Naruto please.''_

 _''It's nothing no one hit me i fell.''_

 _After that they argued for hours until Naruto fell asleep on the couch, Kakashi lifted him up and walked to his bedroom and laid Naruto down he himself was tired and laid down next to his son and wrapped his arms around him hugging him to his chest._

 _A couple of weeks later Kakashi was walking home from the market he took a left turn and was meet by a scream for help_ _ **''Naruto.''**_ _he drooped everything and ran to the alley he heard the scream come from._

 _''P...please do...don't hurt me i d...didn't do anything.'' Naruto pleaded to the men that was slowly walking up to him._

 _The men laughed ''You dirty monster you should be dead for what you did.'' one of the men said._

 _''Yeah you killed my family.''_

 _''I...i didn't do an..anything.'' Naruto said._

 _''Ohh but you did kyuubi.''_

 _''N..'' his words were cut off by a punch in the stomach._

 _He was being beaten more and more by every hit he felt it was getting harder to breath he pleaded for them to stopp but they didn't._

 _Kakashi ran as fast as he could and when i finally came to the spot he meet something he never wanted to see again, people from the village was beating Naruto there was blood on the ground one of the men was about to hit Naruto again but Kakashi stooped him._

 _''Aa Hatake so you wanna join go ahead end him.''_

 _''Don't you ever touch him again scum.'' Kakashi growled at them._

 _The men backed away in fear._

 _''Run or you'll die.''_

 _They ran away faster than they ever had before, Kakashi feel to his knees infront of Naruto's body he lifted him and hugged him to his chest ''Pup can you hear me.''_

 _''D..ad.'' cough blood came out from his mouth as he tried to speak._

 _''Don't speak save your strength just listen to my voice.''_

 _Naruto nodded._

 _''Never again pup... never again.'' Kakashi said as he took off to the Hokage tower._

 **End of flashback**

After that things got more quiet Naruto didn't tell Kakashi much about his days he usually would just eat then go to bed and do the same thing over and over again.

Kakashi felt like he had failed, failed being a father failed being a protector failed being a friend.

He failed protect the only thing in the world he cared about.

a year after that Naruto would begin in the academy he was so afraid that everyone would hate him and he wouldn't have any friends, but he had his father by his side to give him more courage.

 **Flashback**

 _Naruto and Kakashi were eating breakfast or at least Kakashi was eating Naruto was looking at the food like it was the most interesting thing in the world, Kakashi sighed and and stood up he walked around the table and crouched down next to Naruto._

 _''Hey pup what's wrong.'' he asked._

 _Naruto sighed and turned to look at Kakashi._

 _''What if they don't like me.''_

 _Kakashi tilted his head to the side ''What do you mean.''_

 _''What if i don't have any friends.''_

 _Kakashi was confused and gave Naruto a ''Hmmm.'' he looked up as he thought, Naruto raised his head to watch Kakashi while he was in his thoughts._

 _''Ohh you mean the academy.''_

 _Naruto nodded._

 _''Listen Naruto it's okay to be afraid or nervous it's something everyone is once a while it's a feeling.'' Kakashi said._

 _''Can even you be afraid.'' Naruto asked._

 _''Ma you could say something like that.'' he had a thought in the back of his head over the two times he had almost lost Naruto._

 _''But what if they hate me and no one want's to be my friend.''_

 _''Naruto are you forgetting that you and KIba will begin in the academy together.''_

 _''No but...'' he was cut off by Kakashi ruffling his hair._

 _''No buts i'm sure you'll get many friends... you should eat up we have to be there soon.'' Kakashi gave him his eye smile as comfort and Naruto smiled back._

 _After they had eaten up they put on their sandals and walked to the academy, once it was in eye sight Naruto froze and started breathing faster._

 _Kakashi stopped dead in tracks and turned he crouched down infant of Naruto and hugged him ''Calm down pup.''_

 _''I...i can't.'' Naruto breathed out._

 _''Take a long deep breath.''_

 _Naruto breathed in and out a couple of times and relaxed into the hug._

 _''Keep on breathing you can do this.''_

 _''No i can't.'' Naruto protested._

 _''You can i know it.''_

 _''How do you know it.''_

 _''Because your my son and i love you with all my heart.'' Kakashi said as he wiped away Naruto's tears on his cheeks._

 _''I will be with you i promise.''_

 _''Dad.''_

 _''Hmm.''_

 _''Thanks.''_

 _''Anytime pup... anytime.''_

 _They walked together into the academy and everyone they walked past looked at Naruto and Kakashi in awe, nobody knew Kakashi Hatake had a son._

 _They walked up to a man with brown hair and a scar across his nose._

 _''Oh hi I'm Iruka Morino who are you.''_

 _''Hi i'm Kakash Hatake i'm here with my son he's suppose to begin in this academy.''_

 _''Aa hello Kakashi how old is you son and what's his name.''_

 _''He's eight and his name is Naruto Hatake.''_

 _''Okay can i have a look at him.''_

 _''Um that's if he would stop hiding behind my legs hehe.'' Naruto glanced up to Iruka and stood next to Kakashi, Kakashi looked down at Naruto and smiled he crouched down and hooked his hands under his arms and lifted him up for Iruka to look at him._

 _Iråka was looking at Naruto not saying anything '_ _ **'Six whiskers... eight years ago.''**_ _he thought._

 _''Wait isn't tha...''_

 _He was cut off by a hand on his mouth ''Naruto why don't you go and find Kiba.''_

 _''Um sure see you later dad.''_

 _Kakashi sighed as he let go of Iruka ''Listen to me very closely Iruka.''_

 _''O..okay.''_

 _''He is Uzumaki Naruto the container of Kyuubi but he is my son now his name is Naruto Hatake he isn't the monster he is a good kid that deserves a normal life.''_

 _''But what if...'' he was cut of again._

 _''No but he is my son and i want you to look after him please Iruka he is special he isn't the monster fox he is it's prison.''_

 _''I'm sorry.''_

 _''No need to be just be there for him.''_

 _''Okay.''_

 _Kakashi turned and started walking but stooped to look at Iruka and say ''You know i think you'll like him very much after all i'm his father.''_

 _He gave Iruka his famous eye smile and walked of, Iruka gave him a smile and had a thought in his back head._

 _'_ _ **'Naruto Hatake hmm... who knows maybe i will like him.''**_

 _Kakashi walked further in to the academy and found Naruto talking to Uchiha Sasuke._

 _''Baka.''_

 _''Teme.''_

 _''Okay boys take it easy.''_

 _''But dad he's the one who started it.''_

 _''So what can't you do anything on your own.'' Sasuke growled at him._

 _''That does it.'' Naruto was about to jump Sasuke but was stopped by Kakashi._

 _''Sasuke walk away and Naruto take a deep breath.''_

 _''Hn whatever you're just a loser.'' he walked away._

 _''Dammit i'm gonna...''_

 _''Nothing you're not going to do anything.'' Kakashi said as he let go of Naruto._

 _''But he's an idiot.''_

 _''He may be but you're smarter than him so just ignore him okay.''_

 _''...Okay.''_

 _''Good now let's get going.'' Kakashi stopped as he heard Naruto's stomach make a loud growl ''Guess that's what happens when you don't eat all your breakfast.'' Kakashi laughed at him._

 _''Hehe yeah.. can i get ramen please.'' Naruto said as he was embarrassed._

 _''Sure pup come here.''_

 _Kakashi hooked his hands under his arms and lifted Naruto and placed him on his shoulders ''How about we take the fast way.''_

 _''Yeah you're the best dad.''_

 **End of flashback**

Naruto had gotten many friends but some people just couldn't accept him because their parents told them to not go near him, but this Sasuke kid could never accept him, sometimes Naruto would come home and start talking about how stupid Sasuke was.

Naruto didn't know about Sasuke as much as Kakashi did to be the last Uchiha in the leaf village to have lost his family to have everyone expecting so much of him but what Sasuke didn't know was that Naruto didn't have a family until Kakashi came.

''N..no p..please st..stop.''

Kakashi came out from his thoughts to heir Naruto struggling in his sleep he walked over to him and laid down next to Naruto, he rapped his arms around Naruto's body and hugged him to his chest.

''Shh it's just a nightmare you're safe daddy is here.'' Kakashi whispered to Naruto.

Tears was running down Naruto's cheeks ''It's not real you're home with me breath.''

He wiped away the tears Naruto took a deep breath in his sleep and relaxed into Kakashi's arms.

''It's...not...real.'' Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

''That's it pup you're home with me.'' he whispered.

''Home...daddy.''

Kakashi choose to lie down next to Naruto rest of the night, he thought back to the memories over the years.

He remembered the time Naruto's go kdfather came for a ''visit'' he couldn't help but laugh a little at that memory.

 **Flashback**

 _Time passed quickly it had been four years since Naruto came into Kakashi's life_

 _he was astonished at how much of a difference four years could make from bitterness, pain and unrelenting sorrow to joy, wonder and fulfillment._

 _At last the future was worth living, indeed he could not see how anything could go wrong._

 _They were in the back yard finishing their training with Asuma's kunai knife Naruto got as a present from Asuma, Naruto surprised him with a particularly elegant move and Kakashi was a little surprised and more than pleased with his pup's progress._

 _''I see your time with your uncle has been put to good use little man.'' Kakashi said as he gave him his famous eye smile, Naruto's chest puffed out in pride at his dad's praise._

 _''Dad uncle Asuma said that i will soon get to learn how to use chakra with my knifes but he said 'only if your dad says it's okay' please say yes... please please please.''_

 _Kakashi smiled beneath his mask at his son's antics, he noted that the boy wasn't even out of breath after the two hours they spent training._

 _He ruffled the boy's hair ''We'll see Naruto why don't you play now while i fix us some lunch.'' He summoned his ninken to play with the boy outside while he went inside when he felt a very familiar chakra coming, it was one he hadn't felt in a long time._

 _Jiraiya had come to visit._

 _He opened the door before the sanin could even knock on the door ''Master Jiraiya what are you doing here.'' the old man looked the same the day he left the leaf village, same long white hair, red marks running down his face and the wart on the side of his nose._

 _The sanin's presence made Kakashi a little nervous he was Naruto's godfather which meant that he had more right to the boy than Kakashi, the adaption was final but he could change it if he wanted._

 _Jiraiya laughed out ''Master you're joking right i was passing through the area and i thought i would stop by moreover i wish to see my godson i haven't been introduced to him yet.''_

 _Kakashi barely controlled the urge to slam the door in Jiraiya's face with a sinking heart Kakashi let him in ''You have never come to see him before are you here to take him.'' he couldn't help but ask._

 _Jiraiya looked shocked at the vary ide but then laughed ''Take Naruto are you crazy i travel constantly and haven't the time or the patience for a little kid plus isn't he going to begin in the academy soon,''_

 _Kakashi wanted to hug the sanin in relief but no way would he ever do such thing, instead he nodded to the sanin and went to the back yard to bring in the little boy ''Come inside pup there is someone here to meet you.''_

 _''What me okay i'm coming daddy.'' He ran inside with the dogs close to his heels until he spotted the giant sanin, he got suddenly shy and skidded to a halt he spun around and leapt behind Kakashi and thrust his arm between Kakashi's legs and grabbed hold of one to hide behind._

 _Unfortunately he had grown taller in the past years and it wasn't his knee that the boy was latched onto._

 _Kakashi gasped out with an unmanned wince ''A little lower son.''_

 _He pushed the boy's arms down a little bit then tried to get him to be properly introduced to his godfather ''This is Jiraiya he was my sensei's sensei come out and say hello.'' Naruto was having none of it._

 _After Jiraiya finished laughing at the teen's predicament he held out a small box to the boy ''I know it's not your birthday but here.''_

 _Naruto studied the sanin for a moment before nodding his head, he released Kakashi's leg much to his relief and edged forward he picked up the box and sat down on the floor with it, he carefully opened it and pulled out a large bag._

 _When he saw what was in the bag he let out a very happy scream and launched himself forward in the sanin's arms and hugged him tightly ''You're the best old man ever.'' he said before grabbing his bag of candy and running away with it, he had to hide it before his dad could confiscate it as he was not suppose to eat candy._

 _Kakashi frowned at Jiraiya ''Do you ever realize how hyper he is going to be now i am going to have to peel him off the ceiling you would not believe how he get's with a little sugar you should have asked.'' Jiraiya just laughed at his expression._

 _A half of an hour later Naruto was up on the roof Kakashi didn't even have to say one word he just looked at Jiraiya in triumph and pointed to the ceiling until the sanin said ''Okay you were right i know i know i'll go get him.''_

 _Smugly Kakashi said ''Just so you know that doesn't make up for it you are putting him to bed tonight think of it as your duty as his godfather.''_

 _Later that night Jiraiya pointed out an old looking box lying in the corner ''I almost forgot Hiruzen asked me to bring this to you he said it belonged to you.''_

 _''Hmm... it is probably something of my fathers.'' he opened it up afraid of what he would see, there was a few scrolls about various jutsus which he moved aside for now an envelope was nestled between them._

 _He opened it and drew out a picture it was Minato and a very pregnant Kushina, the Hokage must have retrieved what he could find of Minato's house after it was destroyed in the Kyuubi attack._

 _''He was a great man.'' he said quietly._

 _''Yeah he was.'' Kakashi put the picture back and close the box._

 _''It has been a long time since their passing too long for it to still be affecting you Kakashi you should really talk about it with someone.''_

 _''I...It...never mind i don't want to talk about it.''_

 _''Tell me.''_

 _''There is nothing to say they died they are never coming back.''_

 _''Yes that is true they are dead and they will never come back you know that is the life of a shinobi we live well we live hard and we die it is what we do you really need to deal with their deaths.''_

 _''Just leave it alone old man i'm fine.''_

 _Jiraiya patiently repeated himself again ''Talk about it Kakashi it will held it has helped me.''_

 _''It hurts alright.'' he yelled frustrated that the sanin would not let it be ''I shouldn't let it affect me i know this very well as a shinobi i shouldn't feel emotion.''_

 _Jiraiya pointed at Naruto who had finally crashed from his sugar rush and was sleeping on the floor ''Tell me he doesn't give you emotions we are humans it isn't possible to completely cut off all feelings we are encourage to hate so why not love it is a very powerful emotion capable of changing lives.''_

 _He stood and walked over to where the boy was sleeping he picked him up and carefully cradled him in his arms ''You miss them i know they are still here within you ans especially here.'' he put the boy in Kakashi's arms._

 _Kakashi looked down at Naruto sadly and embraced him tightly the guilt had been overwhelming him the past years finally came to his head ''Sometime i get.'' he paused trying to find the right words ''I get ashamed at myself for being glad he is my son instead and sometimes i feel that i'm just not good enough to be his father.''_

 _Jiraiya put his arms around the young man's shoulders and said ''You and i both know that you are not happy he is dead so get that ridiculous thought out of your head right now you and Naruto have formed a special bond together and with that silver hair he practically looks like you.''_

 _''Yeah but...''_

 _He was cut of by Jiraiya ''Minato would have been happy to see you love his son as if he was your own it is the greatest thing anyone could do for him i believe he is at peace because of this and another thing it is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons.''_

 _Kakashi felt as though a piece of his heart had finally begun to heal moving the boy closer to his chest he stood and went upstairs and put him on the bed, he pulled down his mask and smiled at his son when he sleepily opened his eyes._

 _''I wanna stay with you.''_

 _Kakashi couldn't help but smile ''Okay pup.'' he said as he lay alongside the small boy, briefly he thought of his life four years ago._

 _He was always tense he strove for tension working at building it for he thought of it as a survival mechanism, he was always watchful always aware. Always ready. Ready for anything nothing on earth could surprise him._

 _A lot had changed over four years._

 **End of flashback**

Kakashi thought back to the time when he exited Naruto's room in the hospital after the mission he killed Danzo on, Asuma was standing outside watching through the window.

Kakashi knew that Asuma cared deeply for Naruto ever since Naruto started calling him uncle, even if they weren't related he knew Asuma would do anything to make Naruto better after what he had gone through this last days.

He remembered Asuma's anger towards Danzo when he had found out about Danzo abusing Naruto, it was shocking how angry he was but everyone was but Kakashi the most.

 **Flashback**

 _''Daddy.'' Naruto asked as he woke up in his fathers arms._

 _''Hmm.'' Kakashi hummed lazily._

 _''Why me.''_

 _Kakashi sighed this was something he knew Naruto would ask, after everything that had happened to him it wasn't surprising that he would wonder why._

 _''Daddy tell me...'' he yawned wide ''The... truth... about...''_

 _Kakashi hummed and rubbed small circles on his back as his comments became mumbles then stopped altogether, his heavy eyelids closed for the last time and his head dropped down on the pillow._

 _A few moments later Kakashi knew for certain that he was deep asleep as something cold, wet and decidedly slimy run down his chest, '_ _ **'Well guess he still drools.''**_ _thought Kakashi._

 _Kakashi absentmindedly traced the whisker marks on the boy's face before he glanced over to the window and saw Asuma waiting for him._

 _He stood and tucked in Naruto under the cover and walked out closing the door lightly._

 _''I am going to tell Naruto everything about the Kyuubi when he's ready.''_

 _Asuma gave him a stern look but still showed surprise ''Are you sure that is the right thing to do he is so young and that is a huge weight to place upon him.''_

 _''When i brought Naruto into my home he wasn't quite four yet... he was broken... like me he was broken in mind in body and in spirit some have said what i did was noble.''_

 _He spat out noble as though it were a bad word ''I did what i did duty not nobility i never even really considered Naruto just my duty.''_

 _Asuma brought his hand and laid it Kakashi's shoulder and squeezed lightly ''Kakashi..''_

 _''I didn't have any feelings towards him just anger at what people done to my sensei's legacy i thought i was going to just take care of him for his father.''_

 _Kakashi walked over to the chairs in the hall right outside Naruto's room._

 _''What a fool i was.''_

 _Asuma sat down next to him and gave him a sentimental look._

 _''Then i thought he was a cure for my loneliness and depression... dammit what a fool i was.''_

 _''Kakashi you gotta understand that you are everything to him.'' Asuma said._

 _''I fell in love with him so quickly he is like one of my battle scars forever a part of me and yet... he still doesn't completely trust me.''_

 _''He does Kakashi why else would he say that he loves you why else would he call you dad.''_

 _''One year... one damn year i've had him and he still get's hurt by the villagers.''_

 _''Kakashi you need to understand that if he finds out about the Kyuubi he will be in a depression and that depression can turn into anger whoo knows what would happen he is too young to shoulder that burden.''_

 _''A lie of omission is still a lie Asuma.''_

 _''If you have problems i'm here for you and him you let him know that i care for him.'' Kakashi nodded in agreement._

 _He felt humbled by his friend to care so deeply for him and Naruto._

 _They walked in to Naruto's room and sat down next to his bed as he whimpered and called for help in his sleep._

 _Asuma watched Kakashi stroke Naruto's whisker marks that was followed by an odd sound ''What is that noise.'' he asked._

 _Kakashi had discovered a little trick to calm the boy when the nightmares would try to take over he hadn't realized he was doing it in front of Asuma he gave a little self - conscious chuckle ''Well it's uh... he uh... well he purrs.''_

 _''If Kurinai was here she would probably squeal and pinch his cheeks.'' joked Asuma._

 _''Asuma do not tell him that you know he gets embarrassed about it i have to admit though that i find it kind of.'' Kakashi at using a very unmanly word ''Cute.''_

 _''Let me try.''_

 _'Purr' was heard from the sleeping boy._

 _''That must be the cutest thing i've ever heard.''_

 _Kakashi reddened at Asuma's good nature uncle act ''Just shut it okay.''_

 _Asuma laughed at Kakashi's embarrassed face ''Everything will be fine Kakashi you'll see what you need to figure out is 'Who is the king of the village' it's something my father taught me before i think it's time for you to learn that lesson as well.''_

 _Kakashi stared as Asuma walked out from the room deep in thought_ _ **''Who is the king of the village hmm.''**_

 **End of flashback**

''Dad.''

''Hmm.''

''What are you doing.''

Kakashi came out from his thought surprised to see Naruto awake ''Did i scare you.''

Kakashi sighed but then laughed ''You could say that.''

''But what are you doing it's the middle of the night why are you still up.''

''Well as you know i can't sleep when i know you need my help don't worry i'm used to this i was just thinking.'' he said.

''About what.'' Naruto asked.

''Just... memories about... everything.'' he mumbled.

''Oh.''

''Why don't you go back too sleep you still have some hours before you need to go up.''

''But i'm not tired i've been sleeping eleven hours besides i'm wide awake.''

''Hmm.'' hummed Kakashi.''

''What.''

No answer, Naruto sat up an looked at his fathers face, he wasn't wearing his mask or head band Naruto had always wondered why his father had two different eyes but he never asked but now he was curious.

''Dad why do you have two different eyes and why do you have a scar across your left eye.''

Kakashi looked up at Naruto ha patted his stomach for Naruto to use as a pillow while he thought of how to tell the story.

''Ma it's not like you are going too sleep i guess i can tell you the story of how i got my left eye.''

Naruto nodded.

''I was on a mission with my team including my sensei the Fourth Hokage a girl named Rin and my friend Obito Uchiha, me and Obito wasn't friends in the beginning we were just like you and Sasuke but on the mission Rin had been taken of the enemy ninja i didn't care then i followed the rules of the village but Obito wasn't like me he taught me something that made me realize what a fool i was he said that 'Those who brake the rules are scum but those who abandon their friends are worse then scum.'.''

''Those who abandon their friends is worse then scum huh.'' Naruto said as he thought of Sasuke.

''Anyway it was the first mission i was on as a captain but i failed miserably Obito pursued the enemy to rescue Rin he had found their hiding spot but as i said he wasn't like me he is more like you.''

''How do you mean more like me.'' questioned Naruto.

''Hehe... well you are clumsy for starters but you have a bright heart like Obito had.''

''Oh.''

''Well somehow the enemy knew Obito was there and was about to attack but i came in the way the enemy used a kunai and i was too slow too dodge the enemy destroyed my left eye.'' Kakashi flinched when he felt a hand land upon his left eye.

''I'm sorry.'' said Naruto.

''Why.''

''I don't know i just am.''

''Hmm while i was hurt Obit was about to get attacked but somehow he had gained his sharingan it's a special power only the Uchiha bloodline has.''

''Is Sasuke going to get his Sharingan.'' asked Naruto.

''Only if he can activate it yes.''

Naruto nodded for Kakashi to continue.

''After he gained his Sharingan things went smoothly he and i were like the ultimate combo team when we fought the enemy but that was until we saved Rin the cave we were in started to fall apart i screamed that we all had to run to the exit but a big rock landed on my blindspot as in my left eye i fell apart because of the pain everything went black until i woke up and saw Obito's right half of his body was lying under a big rock.''

Kakashi let out a shaky breath as the memories were flowing through him but he continued anyway.

''By saveing my life he sacrificed himself and he gave me his left eye the Sharingan he died as everything crumbled apart but he made me promise to protect Rin because he loved but she loved me i wasn't worthy i protected her as much as i could but a year later she was killed i failed to protect her and Obito and even my sensei.''

''Dad.''

If Naruto had known that this was the story that his father would be crying without knowing he did he wouldn't have asked about how he got his eye, he crawled over to Kakashi's chest and hugged his neck Kakashi hugged back taking a tight hold on Naruto's body.

''I'm sorry if i had known that this would happen i wouldn't had asked you about it.''

''No... it's okay you deserve to know.''

''I love you dad.''

''I love you too pup.''

After that both of them feel asleep feeling like some weights had been lifted from their shoulders.

A/N : Finally first chapter up this is the longest chapter i've ever written but what can i do other than this.

I just gotta tell you i don't know if this is a sign the world hate me but i got spring brake right now from school since monday and my luck i get sick and i get a busted knee and i've been dying to party and everything but noo no no no F*** MY LIFE.

Anyway why there is Flashbacks like every where is because in the beginning Naruto is twelve and this is like Kakashi's brake down over how much Naruto has grown and everything.

I really hope you guys like this f not please tell me how to do better in the future and please leave a review of what you would like to be in this story everything would be much easier then and of course over what you thought about the first chapter and thank you all for the help and the planing i couldn't seriously write this if you hadn't helped me thank you.

Heavy out.


End file.
